


Feminism

by kentucka



Category: Eureka
Genre: Afterglow, Humor, M/M, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-30
Updated: 2008-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kentucka/pseuds/kentucka





	Feminism

Nathan heard it, heard the wheels turning in Jack’s brain (no surprise, they were squeaking and rusty from lack of use), heard it in the way Jack’s breathing did not even out as it was supposed to when drifting off to sleep. He felt Jack’s eyes on him, in the way the linen pulled taut when Jack fisted it, all because he’d seen Nathan lick his lips, enjoying the lingering taste of _Jack_ , and smile.

When Nathan had to physically fight the laughter by biting his own tongue (Jack was so easily played, it almost wasn’t enough of a challenge to bother), he raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Jack huffed as if insulted, as if Nathan had actually asked out loud if Jack was freaking out now instead of rolling over and enjoying the sleep of the sexually spent and sated. But Nathan didn’t have to wait long until Jack gave up the pretense and sighed, rolled onto his back, taking almost all the covers with him.

“Okay, I just-- I always thought I’d--,” and Jack had never had a thing for finishing the sentences he’d started, although he followed through with pretty much everything else he did in his life. It often tried Nathan’s self-restraint, and cost his valuable time when he had to fill out reports on why the pesky sheriff had yet again managed to breach security protocol.

Another huff in annoyance from Jack, at himself mostly, because it wasn’t in his nature to beat around the bush, and then a rushed and mumbled: “I thought I’d feel more feminine afterwards.”

Even as he suppressed the chuckle, Nathan could not keep the grin off his face. He looked at Jack, at the self-loathing grimace of embarrassment, and decided to take pity on the man who’d just substantially readjusted the idea of his sexual orientation after 35 years of chasing after skirts. With a tone as serious as he could manage, Nathan asked: “You mean protected, safe… kept?”

Jack tilted his head, obviously astonished at the jibe that he’d known had been at the tip of Nathan’s tongue, but had never come. “Actually I was thinking more along the lines of… effeminate.”

There was no holding back the laughter this time, and Nathan petted Jack’s well-muscled chest next to him fondly. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep calling you caveman.”

The sudden possessive glint in Jack’s eyes, the unbidden but welcome image in his mind of that man hovering above him and pinning him down, told Nathan everything about that _feminine_ feeling first-hand, deep down: wanted and precious and loved.


End file.
